Big Apple Surprise
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *one shot* Tired of her husband not coming home to see their daughter. Carmichael files up to New York to surprise her husband. Little did she know the big surprise was going to get. JoMo/OC.


A/N: This is the first story in a kind of what if mini series based off of Lessons in Being Sexy. I own Carmi and Peirce. Holly and her family belong to Neurotic-Idealist, Vio belong to Nellylove. this is taking place before Survivor Series. That is what sparked this madness.

* * *

><p>Carmichael Helms-Hennigan bounced her fussy almost one year old daughter in her arms as she stood in JFK airport. It had been a short 2 hour flight that didn't agree with Peirce who had never been on a plane before.<p>

She had decided to fly up and surprise her husband, the only person who knew she was coming up was her best friend he was suppose be there to pick them when their flight landed.

Lately things with her husband had been kind of tense with him being on his losing streak and thinking about leaving the company.

They had fought almost every time he had been home, the last time he had a couple of days off he didn't brother coming home to Smithfield instead he went to his house in LA.

Peirce whined and cried for her daddy when she realized he wasn't home. Not her Uncle Shane or Adam could replace that need she had to be held by her father.

She had gotten spoiled when John had out been out on injury and got to sleep with Daddy and Mama. She wondered what changed between them or when it changed or how it changed so quickly.

Luckily for Carmi, Mike showed up a few minutes later.

"Sorry, I am late Mikey' he said going over and hugging her. She smiled up at him, "it's okay" Mike took his goddaughter from her bouncing the hazel eyed baby causing a giggle to escape the little girl before she laid her head on his chest and fisted her little hand into his vest.

"She misses John" Carmi supplied pushing her multi colored hair off of her shoulders, "I miss John" "I know you do baby, but we are going to rectify that now" Mike said hoisting up one of the bags Carmi had sitting at her feet he grabbed the handle of the suitcase sitting to her side.

As they walked she started to get seconds thoughts of coming to see John, she didn't want to fight in front of their daughter they made sure that they fought in their bedroom while Peirce slept down the hall in her room.

Mike looked over at his best friend and could feel the sadness pouring off of her. Carmichael Hennigan was by far one of the strongest women he knew growing up in the wood filled country of North Carolina; she was basically born into the too extreme life style. Mike put Peirce put into her car seat and grabbed Carmi into a tight hug, "Everything is going to be okay" he said.

John lay back on the hotel bed, almost enjoying the quiet. There were no sounds of dogs barking, motorcycles starting up or crying of babies and no wife nagging him about things.

His heart panged against his chest almost painfully. He never thought he would love anyone as much as he loved the little girl that was placed into his arms minutes after she was born. His heart had swelled with pride knowing he had helped created a life like that.

"Maybe this was a bad idea" Carmi said looking around the hotel as they waited for the elevator. Mike bounced Peirce again causing a giggle to come from the little girl.

"It's not a bad idea" he disagreed, "He needs to be around his family Mikey, he hasn't really been himself for awhile" Carmi looked down, "How is Holly and Lucas?" she asked changing the subject.

'They are good; Holly wants to know when you are coming back out to Boston. Susan and Gary miss you too." Carmi smiled fondly the Redman family had become a part of her own family when she had spent almost 2 weeks in Boston when she was pregnant with Peirce.

"Maybe Peirce and I will go out for a couple of days when you and John go back on the road" "Do you miss it?" "Being a diva?" Carmi asked as they stepped into the elevator, 'In a way I do I miss the thrill of wrestling. But I wouldn't change her being here for anything'

Mike wanted to ask what she had been going though with Matt being in and out of jail and in and out of rehab but he had to wait to ask those questions they had just got to their floor.

Mike walked her down to John's room and knocked on the door. They could hear the grumbling of John before he opened the door. His brown eyes from Mike to the baby who was whining and reaching for him in his arms and then to his wife who was staring at him with unsure eyes.

He smiled at her actually kind of happy to see her. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked taking Peirce from her godfather. "We wanted to surprise you and she missed you" Carmi answered.

John leaned over and kissed her softly, "I am glad you are both here' Mike smiled and walked down the hall to his own room.

John took the bag that Mike left in the hallway and motioned for Carmi to come in with him. Peirce had laid her head on her father's shoulder clinging to him tightly. "She really missed you, she wouldn't go to Adam or Shane she stayed with me watching old pay per views in our room" Carmi said sitting on the bed.

"What about you did you _really _miss me?" John asked sitting on the chair cradling the baby. Carmi chewed on the inside of her cheek nodding her head slowly. John leaned back in the chair.

"Why haven't you come home?" she asked quietly. "I don't want to end up hurting you or her' "By not coming home John you are hurting us. Shane has been staying with us while he has been recovering' Carmi stated her fiery side coming out.

John stared at her, it had been awhile since had seen her angry like this. "You know I needed you when all this shit went done with Matt. Did I do something wrong?" John took a deep breath and shook his head no.

he felt like an asshole, he knew how hard it was for her to open up to him and let him in without worrying about getting hurt. And he was hurting her by not coming home, by doing the things he was doing. Doing with things with former divas and current divas that he should be doing with his wife

Carmi brought her knees to her chest and started crying into them, she hated to be weak in front of him but she couldn't help it she didn't know what she was doing wrong or why he was doing what he was doing.

John stood up from the chair balancing his sleeping daughter on his chest and went over to the bed, he laid Peirce down first and pulled Carmi up from the bed and pulled her into his arms. "Don't cry baby," he said, "I love you" he didn't know how much of those words were true now.

"I am sorry, after I am done with Survivor series we will go home together we will spend some time together. I am not going to resign my contract at the end of the month then I will be home with you two for however long you want me there" until he had that urge to leave again and get some one on one time with his flings.

Carmi pulled back from the hug and looked up at him, her tears gone. "You are leaving the WWE?" John nodded, "I haven't been treated fairly lately and I have been on a losing streak you know that. We don't have to worry about money babe, you have the job writing with them and I can wrestle in the Indies"

Carmi sighed to herself resting her head on his chest, he was leaving the WWE, she was 95% sure he was lying to her. He held her for a few minutes before he lifted her chin so he kissed her. 'I am glad you came, I am really glad you decided to surprise me."

Nattie Niedhart felt her heart sink seeing the picture on her phone; she didn't want to believe her eyes for seeing what she saw. Under the picture was a message. _"Doesn't look like he loves his wife too much now does he" _she had to tell Vio then tell Carmi. Poor Carmi was in for a rude surprise when she got a hold of her.


End file.
